Xemma
Background Xemma was once a chieftainess in her original life, and one who was known for her fierce fighting style, and her otherwise insatiable sexual appetite. During her time with Seraiya and Ryujin's army, she consistently butt heads with Seraiya, oftentimes going out of her way to enrage her commander. She managed to sleep with majority of the men in the army, and had her eyes set on Ryujin, knowing full well Seraiya's feelings for him, and thought it only appropriate to do something she could not. After growing tired of her, the two fought one another with Xemma being very easily defeated. When the war was ending with a loss on their end, she fled taking her human captives with her, keeping them as her personal toys for a time before they managed to break free and impale her upon her own axe. Reborn as a Wyrmqueen, she still possesses the same insatiability, only now with the ability to become impregnated by anything she decides to get intimate with, as dragons are incredibly virile/fertile. She has two known daughters, Sena and Iri, with the latter only knowing of her existence. She travels from time to time, exploring lands she had previously never been. That is, until she grew bored and decided to raise wyverns, something she took a liking to. Sacreia finds her in Le'Reis, and the two do battle with Xemma claiming she wanted vengeance toward her, despite the two never meeting previously. She is referring not to the Sacreia before her, but to who she really is. She was defeated in the same manner as her duel so long ago, something that hurt her pride and forced her to flee. She is killed in action in a joint effort between Ryu, Yoli, and Wyrmqueen Karmesin. Appearance Xemma resembles your typical Nerokois woman, with long feathered green hair reaching as far back as her waist, with caramel toned skin, a slender lightly muscled frame, and a large bust even for a Nerokois. She has a haughty demeanor, which matches her otherwise prideful manner, which may be due to her having the features of a Lion. She dons a plate bikini, gauntlets, and a pair of knee high plated boots. They were all green, with a silver outline. Xemma is considered to be one of more aesthetically pleasing Nerokois women due to her facial features and otherwise voluptuous frame. Personality Xemma is very prideful, and thinks herself above most others, especially when it comes to her skill in bed. A lot of her dialogue is riddled with sexual innuendos, and she is wont to sleeping with strangers. However, due to her insatiability, they will soon regret deciding to agree on the act, for their pelvises will be battered, their members shriveled or broken by the time she's done. Even should they not agree, they will find it hard to escape her should she really desire them, she doesn't take no for an answer. Trivia * Xemma's dirty nature was a reflection of the person who partially designed her. * She believes the quality of leadership has fallen since she last ruled as a chieftainess of the Nerokois having met Yoli. * Despite her otherwise cold reaction to the death of Iri, she actually loved her child. However, due to the inability to stay with them, she was not given a choice of being there for her. As such, upon her death Xemma carries the body of Iri one last time. * Her plate bikini design was based upon the joke that the less a woman wears, the more defense she has. Though it is explained that she wears very little due to her love of being extremely mobile. She'd fight naked if she wanted, and has done so in the past. Category:Characters